


In Uncle's arms

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Durins, Durin Family Feels, Gen, Good Uncle Thorin, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mostly Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: A series of one shots, dealing with Thorin as the Uncle of Fili and Kili. Some cute and fluffy and angsty stories. :) Hope you enjoy.





	In Uncle's arms

In Uncle's arms

Thorin Oakenshield would never forget the day his eldest sister son was born. The birth was long and hard like all were, but his sister Dis was strong and stubborn and fought through it all; and in the end she brought a healthy son into the world. 

Vili had been called into the room with Dis and his new son. It was a several minutes later when Vili poked his head out. "Dis wanted me to tell you to stop standing out here like a big oaf, and come and meet your nephew." 

Thorin gave a little huff, that sounded like Dis. So with shuffling steps he walked towards his sisters room. 

Inside the room he saw his sister sitting on the bed. Her hair was a sweaty mess, she was completely exhausted, but utterly beaming with joy at the bundle in her arms. 

Vili quickly crossed the short distance to stand by his wife. He whispered sweet encouraging words to his wife, as Dis smiled and looked up from the bundle in her arms to her husband. Her gaze soon fell upon her brother standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in and meet your nephew?" Dis asked her brows raised in question.

Shuffling from his corner in the doorway, he entered the room. By this time Vili was holding his son close to his chest whispering Mahal knows what to his newborn. 

"How do you fair?" Thorin asked his younger sister. 

"I am well," Dis smiled, "Vili and I have a strong and healthy son." 

"The line of Durin will endure" Thorin said proudly.

"And you are an uncle, and you have a nephew." Dis pointed out to her brother.

"Aye, that I do." Thorin affirmed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dis asked. Thorin looked stunned. "You won't hurt him; as long as you hold him and are gentle." 

While listening to the siblings conversation, Vili had walked over, offering the small bundle in his arms to Thorin who mutely took the newborn dwarfling. Vili carefully moved Thorin's arm so he was properly holding his infant son. 

Thorin looked down at the babe in his arms, he could already tell that Fili would have his father's golden hair. Fili brought up a little fist, scrunching up his face and opening his eyes. Durin blue. Thorin smiled, at that moment, Thorin couldn't wait to see his little nephew grow up. He wanted to teach him, and protect him. Fili soon fell back to sleep, and as Thorin watched he felt a deep since of pride and joy. Maybe he could get used to this Uncle thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Fili and Thorin. Chapter 3 baby Kili! :)


End file.
